A Little While Longer
by serialmother22
Summary: A suprise visitor changes Hardy's plans to leave Broadchurch. Hopefully fun and sweet.


author's note : I don't know what happened with this one, but here it is. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Where to, then, sir?"

Hardy opened the car door and climbed in.

"Train station, please."

His stay in Broadchurch was over. Finally. No more bloody sand, sea and smiling people. Although some smiles were alright he supposed. Some people really deserved to smile more. He hoped she'd be able to smile again soon…

Anyway. No time for second thoughts. Soon he'd be on his way out to try and catch up with his daughter. That was the most important thing right now.

The trip to the station was quick and soon Hardy found himself in front of the main entrance.

"Dad?"

He'd just watched the taxi take off when a familiar voice startled him.

"Has mum told you I was coming? I told her not to, I wanted to surprise you!"

Daisy was standing in front of him. She was carrying a backpack and was watching him with a frown.

He finally got it together and hugged his daughter.

"What the hell are you doing here, darling?"

She hit him on the arm.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special, dad! I thought I'd come and see for myself what's so great about this town. You've been here for so long. And mum is staying for a couple of days to wrap up the case, so I'll catch a ride home with her."

Daisy looked at him expectantly.

"I'm really glad to see you sweetheart. I suppose I'm not leaving today then. You're damn lucky I have a week left on my rent. Come on. Let's go and get you settled."

A taxi ride later and they were at his place.

"Oh my god, dad! You live by the water, in a little blue house! This is so cute!"

Hardy rolled his eyes.

"It was the only thing available at the time. No choice."

Daisy gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah, right, dad."

"Watch it or you'll sleep on the sofa, young lady!"

Daisy laughed.

"That's not a threat if I don't mind! I wonder how you can scare suspects into confessions, you're so soppy!"

Hardy tried to look annoyed but he was too happy to see his daughter.

"Are you hungry? We could go get some lunch and walk around town. Go to the beach or the pier. What do you say, darling?"

"Sounds great. We can have chips! And go for a 99!"

Hardy growled.

"For god's sake! You, girls are all the same!"

Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Girls? Any girl in particular you'd like to tell me about?"

Hardy suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Don't be silly, darling. There's no "girl" to talk about. But you do have the same unhealthy diet as Miller."

"Ooooh, the famous partner I heard about. I'd like to meet her."

Hardy gaped at her. Then he turned around and opened the door.

"Come on, I don't know what you heard about, but we better get some food into you, cause you're starting to talk nonsense."

Daisy followed him outside with a knowing look.

They had fish and chips in town and then went for ice-cream.

"Broadchurch seems pretty nice, dad. You shouldn't leave this place. You really look healthier, the air must be good for you."

"It's not the air, darling. It's the pacemaker. But I couldn't stay here, I want to be able to see you more often, so I'm planning to move closer to yours."

They'd made their way to the beach. Suddenly Hardy realised he could hear familiar voices a little further up. And he could see an orange jacket. Damn.

There was no way out, Miller had turned around when Fred had started trudging through the sand towards him.

"You've got to be kidding."

Daisy was smiling at the little boy running towards them. She looked inquisitively at her dad when Fred yelled "Dee!" as he got closer.

"Do I have a little brother I don't know about dad?"

"Don't be daft! It's wee Fred, one of Miller's boys."

Fred had reached them and grabbed Hardy's leg victoriously.

"Dee! Up!"

Daisy was chocked. "He's so sweet!"

"Bloody Millers."

Fred was looking at him expectantly.

Hardy scooped him up with his ice-cream-free arm.

"Hello, Fred. Are you running away from your mum's terrible orange jacket?"

"Oi! I heard that! And clearly, Fred was aiming for your ice-cream, you knob."

Fred had reached Hardy's hand and was trying to get the ice-cream closer to his mouth.

Hardy pulled his hand back.

"Hey, that's mine, you little bugger!"

Fred clapped his hands.

"Bugga!"

Ellie gave Hardy a warning look and turned towards Daisy with her warmest smile.

"Don't mind him. I'm Ellie, it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Daisy, nice to meet you too."

Then, Ellie turned furiously towards Hardy and punched him in the arm.

"You told me you were leaving! We shook hands! And now, you're walking around and enjoying ice-creams with your daughter? I really should have pissed in a cup and thrown it at you!"

"Don't be daft, Miller! I WAS leaving! But I found her at the train station! She came down to surprise me, so I'm staying a couple of days longer!"

Daisy looked at them as if they were mad and exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Oooh, this is priceless. Now I understand mum when mum said you'd met your match."

Both Hardy and Miller gaped at the teenager.

Ellie attempted to take Fred back but the boy didn't feel like leaving Hardy and grabbed his shirt and hid his face in the detective's neck.

"No. Dee."

"Your son has good taste, Miller."

Ellie grinned at him.

"He does love his bears… Well, don't just stand there, come and sit with us for a bit. It's such a nice day. Chloe and Tom will be glad to trade Fred for you, Daisy. Unless you eat sand too?"

"I swear I don't. Sounds perfect. Can we, dad?"

Daisy was giving him her best puppy eyes. And Miller had a happy smile plastered on. Hardy couldn't say no.

"Alright darling, as you wish."

They made their way towards Tom and the Latimers.

Beth stood up to say hello.

"D.I. Hardy! Ellie said you'd left."

"I'm leaving in a couple of days. This is Daisy, my daughter, she came for a surprise visit."

Tom's eyes were as huge as saucers.

"You have a daughter? But you're the grumpiest man I know!"

Everybody erupted in laughter.

Hardy looked appalled but Daisy came to his rescue. Kind of.

"He growls a lot, but underneath all that scruff he really is a soppy sod."

Miller's smile got even bigger.

"I knew it!"

Hardy couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Oh, shut it, Miller!"

Lizzy started crying in Mark's arms and she momentarily caught everybody's attention.

Then, Chloe, Daisy and Tom hit it off and sat down together to chat animatedly.

Ellie sat down next to Beth and Mark and looked at Hardy.

"Come and sit down, Hardy. I know you love to brood, sitting on the beach."

"I hate sand."

He sat down next to Ellie. Fred stayed in his lap, babbling quietly while fiddling with his tie.

Mark and Beth were busy taking care of a fussing Lizzy.

Ellie bumped shoulders with Hardy.

"This is where we met. And now you're leaving. We've come full circle I suppose."

"I hadn't pegged you for one of those New-Age kind of people, Miller. Are you going to give me a friendship bracelet now?"

"You're such an arse. You know what I mean! And I'm sure you'd secretly love to get a friendship bracelet. You know what? I'll make you one!"

"You're on, Miller!"

He grinned at her and she was taken aback. She realised the weight they'd been carrying on their shoulders all this time was truly lifting. She felt her eyes watering.

He could read her like a book and put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side as she finally let the tears go.

Nothing was said and it didn't last long enough for anybody else to notice what had happened. She dried her eyes and Hardy gave her one last squeeze as they separated.

He grinned at her.

"You still owe me a hug, Miller."

She gave him a watery chuckle.

"Fat chance!"

Hardy felt at peace for the first time in ages. The sun was shining, children were laughing, his heart was fixed and Miller was smiling again.

Maybe he would stay here a little while longer.


End file.
